Chad and Ichigo the ultimate sacrifice
by janzen222
Summary: Ichigo has been critically wounded in his fight with Tensa Zangetsu so when he goes to face Aizen he's nearly killed and then Chad shows up. Using the last of his strength Ichigo transfers his shinigami powers to Chad. Chad then proceeds to face Aizen with his upgraded powers. One shot for now might become an actual story if enough people like it. Chad/Karin if it becomes a story.


Chad stared at Ichigo in disbelief. "Ichigo why?!" Chad yelled down at his friend. "In order to protect everyone." Ichigo said softly. "You'd never fight for yourself so do me a favor and take care of Aizen for me would ya?" Ichigo asked before coughing out a little blood. "Ichigo!" Chad yelled as Ichigo smiled softly before looking down at Zangetsu. "Ichigo are you planning to do what I think you are?" Zangetsu asked him through their bond.

Chad gripped his body tighter but Ichigo managed to pull away just enough to grab Zangetsu. "Zangetsu I'm sorry. This is the end and if I'm going to die I'd like to know I at least gave someone the power they needed to defeat Aizen." Ichigo stated as if it was a well known fact.

"Chad please forgive me." He said out loud. Before Chad could say anything more Ichigo rammed Zangetsu through Chad and poured all of his spiritual energy into him. A blinding light came from the two as Ichigo began to fade away. When the light was gone so was Ichigo and there stood Chad wearing a bright red t-shirt with what appeared to be a black captain style hayori over it. Then on his back was a small katana no bigger then any other zanpakutou.

Aizen just stared with curiosity at the scene that had just unfolded. He had a smug look on his face which Chad really wanted to knock off. If you listened closely enough you could hear Ichigo's voice "Good bye Chad. I hope you can forgive me" It said before vanishing in the wind.

"Hehehehehe. Even at the end of pitiful existence you manage to surprise me again Ichigo!" Aizen cried out laughing. Chad looked at the ground where Ichigo had once been. "Ichigo." He muttered ever so softly. "So pathetic Ichigo couldn't defeat me and he expects you to! That's funny." Aizen said continuing his laugh. "Brazo Derecha de Gigante." Chad said quietly causing his right arm to transform.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Chad added his left arm transforming in response. "So you are as foolish as Ichigo was huh. You stupid fool. I've obtained the power of a god. How do you not understand that?" Aizen yelled a huge smile on his face.

Before Aizen could say another word Chad shunpoed in front of him and connected a strong left with Aizen's face. Aizen flew back into a mountain creating a rather large crater. Aizen looked at Chad who was staring at the ground. Chad then glared at him with one eye. "Don't say his name again." Chad stated rather coldly.

"Your friend gives you his power and now you think you can defeat me huh. Well I guess I'll have to show you the power of a god!" Aizen yelled dashing from the crater at Chad. Chad merely raised his right arm and blocked Aizen's blade with it.

"I will defeat you." Chad stated knocking Aizen off. Chad then launched a large blast of spiritual energy at Aizen with his right arm. Aizen being as smart as he is used his wings as shields. When the dust cleared Aizen had quite a few injuries. "H-how can one human hurt a god this much?" Aizen asked breathing heavily. Chad didn't respond he merely shunpoed in front of Aizen and then attempted to punch Aizen once more. Aizen managed to shunpo out of the way before hand.

Then before either could make a move Aizen transformed into his final form. "Hahahahaha. You know what this means human?! It means I have exceeded the power of even the gods!" Aizen cried out as Chad merely moved his left hand over the blade on his back. "That's it Chad unleash our power." A voice said in Chad's head.

"Guide my blade-" Chad began gripping it's handle. "Ichigo!" Chad screamed drawing the katana. A blinding light came from both Chad and the katana. When the light was gone Chad's red shirt had changed into a white shirt and he wore a black sleeveless robe.

His right arm was now a brighter red and a darker black. His left hand however underwent the biggest change. Instead of the normal white it had become almost pitch black with a new blood red line which wrapped around it, intersecting with the dark red line. Another spike had grown on his shoulder which looked to be the color of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

Aizen shuddered at the amount of spiritual energy Chad had just realized and the size of his spiritual pressure. Chad held up his right arm while glaring at Aizen. The mouth on it seemed to open as Chad gathered energy. "Dark Entity." Chad stated as a pitch black mist seemed to emanate from the mouth. The black mist quickly surrounded Aizen and the rest of the battle field.

Aizen opened up his wings and had all the mouths look in all directions. "Fragor!" Aizen yelled releasing the purple spiritual energy blasts. None of the blasts seemed to hit because not a sound was heard. Chad shunpoed above the area that the dark mist occupied.

He held up his left arm towards the sky and a silver blade came out of his forearm. The blade extended a foot beyond his fist and he looked down on the area Aizen was trapped in.

No signs of his Fragor anywhere and this made Chad wonder how Ichigo could control such power. Thunderclouds formed over his head and a blue bolt of lightning struck down upon the blade empowering it. "This is the end Aizen." Chad stated knowing full well Aizen would not be able to hear him. "Diablo Aoi Raikou Clavar." Chad commanded bringing his blade down.

The blade released the blue lightning from the blade which the thunderclouds did as well. Soon hundreds of blue lightning bolts rained down upon Aizen. After each bolt struck another one soon struck again. A full minute passed before the lightning ceased.

When it did the black mist had long since faded away and the ground looked unchanged except for one minor detail. Aizen was laying on the ground heavily bleeding. He had cuts and bruises all along his body and he couldn't move because of the massive burst of electricity. His wings were completely destroyed making him look weaker then a snail which wouldn't be far from the truth.

A split second later Kisuke Urahara and Retsu Unohana arrived at the scene. "Oh my." Urahara muttered upon seeing Aizen's body. Unohana went to examine the body and found that Aizen was still alive but the electricity had fried all his nerves and if he lived longer then a minute it would be a miracle. Chad landed on the ground examining his work as well. Urahara walked over to him and stared in awe at his new form.

"Chad?" Urahara asked as Chad looked away. "Where's Ichigo?" Urahara asked causing Chad to turn away completely. It was at that moment Urahara understood exactly what had just happened. "Chad." He repeated sadly. Chad in return only turned and destroyed a large rock in response with his right arm.

Urahara merely walked over and placed his hand on Chad's shoulder. "Ichigo gave you that blade didn't he?" Urahara asked referring to the blade protruding out of his left arm. Chad turned and merely nodded at Urahara. "I'm sorry Chad." Urahara stated regret clearly in his eyes. Chad didn't look at him again as he reverted back to his normal state. Chad then turned to walk off.

"What do you plan on doing?" Urahara asked in monotone. "Ichigo sacrificed himself for me it's only right that I take up his silent vow." Chad stated continuing to walk off. "To protect Karakura town." Chad added even though Urahara already knew this. Urahara could only watch as Chad walked into the distance.

_IT's a one shot unless I get enough reviews in which cause I'll put another one of my stories on Haitus to continue it. I figured Chad needs to look epic and since him and Ichigo are best friends what better way for him to look epic besides not killing Ichigo off. Maybe you'll see more maybe you won't it all depends on you the reader._


End file.
